The present invention relates generally to a stand for supporting boat motors, and more particularly, to an outboard motor display and work stand.
In the prior art, outboard motors are typically mounted for display or maintenance purposes on a structure having a portion which resembles, in part, the transom of the boat. Motors are mounted onto these structures as they would be mounted onto the boat itself, by utilizing the transom mounting elements of the motor. These prior support stands have several disadvantages. First, such stands do not allow view of the entire motor. When motors are mounted onto these stands, portions are hidden from view, particularly portions of the power tilt and trim systems. Secondly, such stands generally lack means for efficiently and easily moving the same together with the motor attached from one location to another. Thus, it is difficult, if not impossible, to move a particular motor from one location to another either for display or maintenance purposes without actually removing the motor from the stand or somehow moving the entire stand with the motor attached. Thirdly, due to the fact that the motor is mounted to these prior art stands at the transom mounting level of the motor, the base is necessarily quite large, thereby resulting in inefficient utilization of existing maintenance or display space.
For the reasons discussed above, there is a real need in the art for an outboard motor display and work stand which can be moved easily from one location to another with the motor attached, which displays the entire motor from the lower-most part of the skeg to the top of the motor cover, and which provides for efficient utilization of existing maintenance and display space. Such a stand is particularly needed for larger motors with power tilt and trim systems.